You Don't Define Me
by MoonPrincess623
Summary: Cloud finally stops and everything comes crashing down. He gets a little box, the note says listen to this song and DON’T THINK, just listen. How much does this song relate to him? Who sent it to him? ONESHOT


**Disclaimers: I don't own anything…now that this is out of the way; let us get on with this one shot!**

**Summary: Cloud finally stops and everything comes crashing down. He gets a little box, the note says listen to this song and DON'T THINK, just listen. How much does this song relate to him? Mirror…**

**Authors Note: This one shot for cloud is for ATHENAS! The song is Mirror by Barlow Girl.**

**Warning: I have never written a songfic, don't ever read them…except one, it was a Gaaraxhinata one Animals by: Nickel back.**

**You Don't Define Me**

Cloud had been running around making deliveries, it was his job after all. But he was surprised when one popped up for him. His name was on it, and when he opened it there was a note inside. It read:

Cloud,

I am giving you a copy of a song I just recently heard. You better listen to it, and that means really listen. And one more thing Cloud, DON'T THINK! Just let the music flow through you. Trust me, once you listen to it you will feel better.

Cloud read it over a few times and still couldn't figure out who sent it. The writing was typed so…that didn't give a hint to it at all. Cloud let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He just sat there, this was why he never wanted to stop, and he was stopped now. Because once he stopped, everything that he had been blocking out had come crashing down.

All the emotions, all the memories he was trying to lock away came crashing into him. Everything he had failed at, he didn't even know who he was.

He had thought for so long that he was the first class solider; he had done so much stuff. But it turns out that…he was just a guard. And now he had jenova cells inside of him, making him like a clone of Sephiroth. Zack had been the first class solider, not him. Then he let Aerith die…she was right in front of him, she smiled at him and then that evil bastard killed her!

What hurt the most was that he was ashamed of himself, he hated himself. He promised Tifa that if she was ever in trouble he would be there to save her. Sephiroth hurt her and yet he wasn't there to protect her. Then it was his fault that Zack died, Zack as saving him and yet there he was dying for him. Aerith died too, he couldn't save her. How he hated and was ashamed of himself.

He shook off those thoughts and buried them yet again. He shrug said, what the hell, he should at least give the song a chance. If someone who knew him sent him that, then why shouldn't he listen to it? He pulled out the CD and put it on…soon a song began to play. It sounded like a piano. A girl's voice begins to fill the room up.

**Mirror, mirror on the wall, have I got it?**

**'Cause mirror you've always told me.**

**Who I am, I'm finding it's not easy**

**To be perfect**

**So sorry, you won't define me**

**Sorry, you don't own me**

**Who are you to tell me that I am less then what I should be?!**

**Who are you?**

**Who are you?**

**Yeah, yeah**

**I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do**

**I won't try. No, no, no, I won't try**

**Mirror I am seeing a new reflection**

**I'm looking into the eyes of he who made me**

**And to him I am beauty beyond compare**

**I know, he defines me, yeah, yeah**

**Who are you to tell me that I am less than what I should be?**

**Who are you?**

**Who are you?**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do**

**I won't try, no, I won't try**

**You don't define me (no you don't define me)**

**You don't define me (no you don't define me)**

**You don't define me (no you don't define me)**

**You don't define me**

**Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be?**

**Who are you?**

**Who are you?**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**I don't need to listen to the list of things I should do**

**I won't try, No**

**I won't try**

**Yeah, yeah**

**Who are you to tell me that I'm less than what I should be?**

**Who are you?**

**Who are you..?**

**Yeah, yeah!**

**I don't need to listen to the list of the things that I should do**

**I won't try, no, I won't try**

Cloud froze as he listened to that song, its words struck deep. It was as if Sephiroth was the mirror in the song. When he confused his memory, which was as if Sephiroth was telling him how he was suppose to be, how he was suppose to act, etc. But if he learned anything for Aerith, it was that he was his own person. He knew deep down that no one blamed him for anything, not Tifa, not Aerith and defiantly not Zack. Zack knew what he was doing in the first place.

Cloud, he knew he needed to be just like this song. He played it again. The more he listened to it, the more he learned from it. He just had to let it all go. He had to learn that not everything was his fault. The one thing he had to remember was that no one could define him, not Sephiroth, not even him. He had to learn that he was the one who told him who he was. The words of the song were so right; he wondered why he had never heard this song before.

He looked back at the handwriting and saw that it wasn't typed as he had thought; he chuckled as the soon started playing over. He smiled; he knew who had sent this to him. Someone who had always and still was looking after him. Aerith sent it to him; he wondered how it could have gotten lost. But in that moment, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the song. He continued to list to it.

**You don't define me.**

* * *

So do you guys like it? It is my first song fic...so be easy! REVIEW...that helps me! I am also writing next (in like a few minutes a song fic to Reflection (from Mulan) its to CCS, and then one to I Won't Say I'm In Love (from Hercules) to Bleach...I think. or maybe slayers.


End file.
